Aphrodasiac
by Control Room
Summary: "What the 'ell did I do!" Eggs demanded, now agitated. "Didn't I do all your dirty work for ya, already, even when Mike quit? Got Oliva out of that fix, and nearly died in the process! What problems could ya be havin!"


Eggs scowled into his glass. He was getting tired of waiting for his old short term employer, Michael Afton. He had spoken with him last… when? They had parted ways after Eggs had freed the trapped part of Olivia's soul. Sure, it hurt Eggs that that also was the last time he'd see his sister, but was comforted that Michael loved her too. She wasn't alone. Not like he was. He tightened his grip on the cup. He hated William for doing this to his family, but he couldn't blame Michael, or Vincent for that matter. He still got to see Olivia sometimes, anyway, whenever Vincent might bring her to work. He would smile at her from afar, and she'd smile back. That was as far as their relationship seemed to go, but in truth, Eggs missed Olivia Benedict more than anything. He missed his sister so much. He missed his mother, too, but she was gone forever, aside from in heaven. He also missed his dad, but for very different reasons. Eggs looked up, in distaste, glancing about the bar. He knew Michael tended to be late but this was getting ridiculous. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he whipped around to face Michael, with his kippa a little off kelter. He smirked, with a mixture of slyness and want, at Eggs's soured expression.

"What took ya so long, Michael?" he asked sharply, still glaring. He just chuckled and slipped into the seat beside Eggs. "And why aren't ya sittin' across from me? I thought ya said you wanted to discuss business."

"Of course, my dear Benedict," he smiled, and Eggs felt a shiver travel down his spine. He smirked at him from over his beer. Eggs suddenly felt how a rabbit feels when cornered by a wolf, but Eggs is not meek. So he glared. "However, the business I'd like to talk about isn't quite a monetary issue as much as a… seeming enrapture. There are a few problems I've experienced because of, well, you."

"What the ' ell did I do?!" Eggs demanded, now agitated. "Didn't I do all your dirty work for ya, already, even when Mike quit? Got Oliva out of that fix, and nearly died in the process! What problems could ya be havin'?!"

Michael didn't reply immediately. He gave Eggs a sideways glance, and he suppressed a shudder from the scrutinizing look. He tilted his head, and Eggs felt the urge to run. He stamped it down.

"The same problem you seem to be having right now."

Eggs started, then stared at Michael, eyes wide and mouth open in a "wtf?!" expression.

"I have a question," Michael continued, ignoring his shocked face. "Are you attracted to me?"

"What in the Hell?" Eggs blinked. A blush edged into his cheeks, despite his hope he wouldn't flush. His embarrassment made him even redder. He looked over the blukier of the two. He had always found Michael quite aesthetically pleasing, and well, he was rather charming, containing as much charisma as a cunning panther could possibly have. And he was handsome like the devil, bright flashing eyes and a brighter, flashier smile. A bit of a small beard with picturesque features, Eggs, in all due honesty, would be lying if he would say no. So instead, he swallowed, sharply, then glared back, quickly formulating a plan, which easily backfired. "Why are ya asking? You got some sort of infatuation with me or something?"

He had meant it as a joke, but Michael's face darkened, and his eyes narrowed. He leaned closer to Eggs, and brought his lips to his ear.

"And what if I do?" he asked roughly, voice low and growling. He exhaled slowly before pulling back to examine his handiwork upon the other. He liked what he saw. Eggs's face was flushed, embarrassed and anxious. His hands were gripping the edge of his seat, knuckles white, and his eyes were darting across Michael's face, searching him rapidly for a hand hold, or even a finger hold to keep from slipping down into dark and deep waters. Michael smirked, and stood up. Eggs leapt to his feet as well, mimicking Michael's motions. Quick as lightning, he wrapped an arm around Eggs. Pulling him close, he cupped his cheek. He felt Eggs's hands on his chest, unsure whether to push Michael away or yank him down. Their lips were mere inches apart. "Well? What if I dream of you and that sexy body of yours? What if I jerk off to thinking about your sass and general air of no fucks given? Huh, Eggs? What if I do?"

"You… I… uh…," Eggs stuttered, trembling in Michael's arms. He couldn't find the words. He didn't know if there even were any words. His breath caught in his throat. Michael misinterpreted this lack of response as a rejection. His face fell, and he let Eggs go. He turned away, blushing slightly.

"Sorry to have wasted your time," he muttered, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "See you round Edward, I guess."

Eggs gripped the table behind him tightly as he breathed heavily. He realized what happened, and ran out after Michael. He was at his car when he caught up to him.

"Wait!" Eggs called breathlessly, rushing over to him. Michael turned around in astonishment, keys in hand. "Hold up, ya bastard. Sheesh, why'd ya have to park so far? Anyways… look, I didn't mean to freeze up like that. I just didn't, and don't, know what ta say. Yes, I am attracted to you. But I don't know how you want to go from there. Personally, I'm too dumbfounded."

"I think I have an idea," Michael smiled, taking Eggs's wrists in his hands. "That is, if it's okay with you."

"Y-yeah," Eggs agreed, blushing. "Just… stop if I ask you."

"Of course," Michael nodded. "You ready?"

"Uh," Eggs drew in a breath, steeling himself, "Yeah. Let's do this."

No sooner than those words slipped from his mouth, Eggs found himself pressed against Michael's car, his hands pinned above him. Michael looked over him hungrily, and let out a low groan.

"You're so fuckin' sexy," he huskily growled into Eggs's ear. He nipped at him and felt Eggs's skin heat up. He bit down his jawline, reveling in those little noises. He pressed his lips to the other's, and he jolted, arms spasming in an attempt to wrap around Michael's neck. He grinned, pulling back for a moment. "Ah ah ah, we musn't get ahead of ourselves, hmm?"

He returned to kissing him, and he put both of Eggs's wrists in one hand, and trailed the other down his spine. He writhed like a cat, pushing his body against Michael's. He slipped his hand under Eggs's leg and pulled it up, and it quickly wrapped around him. He leaned into Eggs even more, tilting his head, he licked Eggs's lips, going sideways toward his ear. The way Eggs moaned made him freeze up. A low, keening call of desire and want. He pulled back again, and Eggs blinked.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously, shifting against the car's cold exterior, "I-I'm sor-"

Michael cut him off by slamming their lips back together.

"No, you're perfect," he chuckled breathily. He rolled his hips against Eggs, who flushed even more. "Just maybe a little too perfect. Do you want to continue this at my place?"

"Uh, sure," Eggs replied, but cheekily kissed Michael anyways, eliciting a squeak from the slightly taller one. He scraped his teeth down his neck gently, peppering kisses now and then. He sucked on Michael's neck bone, kissing up and down his neck, effectively and efficiently immobilizing him temporarily. Michael managed to regain himself after some time and moved back, glancing over Eggs's body. He felt exposed, so he spoke to lighten the weight of the small feeling lingering in the back of his mind. "Aw, c'mon, I just was teasing you."

"Being a tease now, aren't we?" Michael laughed quietly. He swapped the hand he held Eggs's wrists in, lifting up his other leg. He kept the other's hands up, forcing him to tighten his legs to keep from falling. He slowly moved his hand down his legs, sliding under the back of his shirt, scraping his nails down. He moved his hand underneath Eggs tight jeans, and lazily went back and forth against the denim. "How's this for a little bit of a tease, Benedict?"

"Nngh, ah… you… you dick," Eggs panted, face hot. Michael grinned, and stopped moving his hand, then used pressure with a slow sweep. He ground onto the somewhat lankier of the two. He bit his collar bone. He tightened his grip on Eggs's wrists, pulling him up a little more. He rubbed Eggs again, as he rolled his hips into him. "Mh, ugh, ah! Oh… Michael… ngh, gah, Michael…!"

"Say my name again," Michael dictated, his own breathing becoming heavy and choppy, "and then we'll get to my place."

"Hah, I dunno if I… mh, can…," Eggs smiled through labored breaths, tightening his legs involuntarily. "'Sides, you haven't said m-my name yet, have ya, ah, hah, Michael Afton?"

"Don't worry your sexy and smart brain," he said thickly, opening the car door with his free hand, then gripped Eggs and pushed him in, still restraining his wrists. He kissed him, pressing him down onto the seats, and he yanked the door shut. Eggs took the opportunity to sit up, and ghosted kisses over Michael's neck. Michael fumbled with the keys, but eventually managed to start the car and head towards home. That was made difficult by having only one hand available, and by Eggs constantly sucking his neck and grinding down on him. Somehow, they made it without causing any collisions or accidents. Michael pulled him out, and carried him, even as they kissed, to the front door, which he deftly opened. He carried Eggs into the kitchen, and bent him over the table. They stayed like that for a long time, just breathing in each other's air. Eggs's arms were still in Michael's grip, but he had returned his second hand and took one in each. Eggs's legs were still wrapped around Michael's hips, but just for support. They pulled away slowly, blinking to adjust their eyes. Michael nuzzled the side of Eggs's neck, making him giggle. He let go of his wrists, and Eggs wrapped his arms around his neck. Michael kissed the tip of his nose, and Eggs kissed his chin. Eggs rolled his hips downwards, feeling Michael through their pants. Apparently, Michael had noticed another thing. "How… shit… how are you, ngh, not getting hard from all of this?"

"Uh," Eggs froze, trying to think of something that might make sense, "m-my jeans are just really tight."

"Let's take this to my room, then," he rumbled, pulling Eggs up, carrying him to his room. He pushed him down onto the bed, and kissed his collar bone, licking upwards. He slipped his tongue into Eggs mouth, enjoying the moan around his mouth. "You're mine."

"No shit Sherlock," Eggs gasped before Michael dove back in. His hands roamed his body, not under his clothes yet, but… oh, he's nibbling on his ear and sucking his neck, his hands are on his stomach and his knee between his legs and…. The lavish amount of stimuli prevented Eggs from noticing Michael undoing his shirt. He didn't notice the first button, or the second, nor the third, and so on so forth all the way to the top. It was only when Michael put a hand on his lower ribs did he notice. His eyes snapped wide open, and he shoved Michael away roughly, while rolling off the bed. "F-fuck me. This is just my luck."

"What's wrong, my Benedict?" Michael asked, concerned. He slid off the bed and went on his knees next to Eggs. "Love?"

"P-promise you won't hate me?"

"Hate you?!" Michael's mind reeled. Why did Edward sound so upset, wait, no, not upset… worried. He shouldn't be afraid that Michael'd hate him. "I could never hate you. You're perfect, and I love you. I always will, no matter what."

Eggs looked over at him from his shoulder, deep into his eyes. Then he nodded, slowly. He turned to face Michael. At first, the Afton had no idea what he was looking at. There was a white streak across Eggs chest, and it took a moment for him to realize what the object was. It was a binder.

"That explains a lot," Michael laughed, pecking a kiss on Eggs cheek. He stared at him in wonder. "I love you anyway you are, Benedict, and being trans, well that's just a whole new level of hot."

"What do you mean?" Eggs whispered, roaming his eyes over Michael's softened face, looking for any signs of lying. He found no evidence, and tears pricked his eyes. He forced himself to not look at Michael, not wanting to see the disappointment he felt was hiding. "How could someone like me be anything of what you say? I'm disgusting. I'm a filthy screwed up freak. I'm not even a real male. I'm not hot, or sexy, or even attractive in the slightest. Why are ya saying that I am?"

"Look at me," Michael said softly, cupping Eggs's cheek. His eyes flicked up, but he couldn't maintain the steady contact. "C'mon, love. Look at me. That's right. See here, babe. I'm a man of my word, and I only say the truth. What I mean by a new level of hot is the amount of courage it takes to be trans, and you, wow. Strong and smart and courageous?!" He let out a low whistle. "Sexy as fuck."

"I don't quite believe ya," Eggs sighed, lowering his head. Michael softly kissed his forehead, holding him gently. He leaned into his embrace, rubbing his arms out of habit. "But, fuck man, I really want to. I really do. But my whole life I was told otherwise."

"Aw, babe," Michael sprinkled kisses along his hairline, tightening his arms around him. "I know you're amazing, and smart, and handsome. Everyone can see that. But I can see more. This vulnerable, open, and soft person, who's a little too touch starved, and is craving love. We all need love, love. Don't worry about my pride, my prince, I can't mind my business, and you mean the world to me. You're a genius, and a gentleman in delight. No pressure on my side, but, if you'll excuse me, there are still some things that need to be attended to."

"Hmm, I think I'm ready to go on," he smiled, and they stood up together. Their lips met again, neither too desperate nor apathetic. Eggs felt Michael's strong hands rest in his hips, and he pushed him back onto the bed. Eggs used a burst of adrenaline to flip Michael onto his back, so he was on top. He grinned down at the surprised Michael and leaned down to whisper into the Afton's ear. "Only question left is… are you ready for me to blow your mind?"

Michael grinned back.

~*v-~

Michael stared at the ceiling as it came back into view, his breathing slowing down to a normal rate, and his heartbeat calmed. Eggs was beside him, breathing already slower, and he pulled him close.

"That was… astounding," he admitted, nuzzling Eggs's neck. The Russian Aussie hummed in response, kissing the top of Michael's forehead. Michael glanced about the room, seeing the clothing strewn haphazardly around, and the general wreak. He then looked over Eggs's stripped prone form, snuggled up close to him, and he felt a joy he had been missing for ages. He let out a rumbling chuckle, and he lazily opened up his eyes. "We've got a lot to clean up, don't we?"

"Nooo," he mumbled, burying his face in Michael's chest. "Plus, you're the host. So, that's your job."

"You got me there," Michael smiled, nesting his chin in Egg's hair. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good," he whispered, shivering a little, but feeling warmer than ever. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Michael assured him, smiling. "I'm going to stay right here with you tonig-"

"That's not what I meant," Eggs muttered. Michael stared at him with an "o" shaped mouth, surprised, silently asking what he did mean. He inhaled sharply. "I mean, don't make this a one night stand. I gave you what you wanted, which was my body. But now, you have what I need, and if this is a one time thing, well… just don't hold it back. At least don't lie about the truth if you don't want to stay with me."

"No no no, I didn't just want your body!" Michael protested, then darkened a little. "Well, maybe I did… but that was before we spoke by the car. After you admitted to me that you're attracted to me, I realized that I didn't just want this to be a quick hook up. I was attracted to you physically, but seeing you nervous and open, well, it kind of opened my eyes up a little, and I found that I didn't just have an obsessive infatuation, but an actual… G-d I can't believe I'm using such a childish term, but I had an actual crush."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true!" he insisted, taking Eggs's head in his hands, pulling him up to look into his eyes. "If it wasn't true, do you think that I would use such a simple term?"

"I know you're not lying," he replied, edging onto his elbows. "But it's just so hard for me to believe. You have me wrapped around your pinky, and I'm not sure how to proceed. You do have the one thing I'm craving, that I've been craving. And it's not just love, or a friendly touch, or companionship."

"What is it, darling?" he asked softly, the small remnant of the English accent he adapted from his mother stepping into his voice. "What do you need so badly that I have? Even if it's access to my bank account, you've got it. Anything for you, love."

"I need support," Eggs admitted meekly. "Don't get me wrong, all my friends are really supportive and helpful, but I need support from another, someone who knows me more intimately than just a friend. Sure, I have my dad, but I'll expect Hell freezes over before he supports me. And Olivia and I aren't that close, but I hope to be one day. But for now, I want you. I need you. I'm desperate for you. Please, don't make this a one night stand. Please, I need your support. Stay with me."

Michael was so stunned he didn't know what to say. He stared at Eggs with a relatively blank look, prompting Eggs to make the same mistake he made earlier, assuming silence to be rejection. He cupped Michael's cheeks, despite his stoic expression.

"Please," he implored, and kissed him repeatedly, a begging 'please' leaving his lips every time they broke contact with Michael's skin. "Please, you can have anything I can give, please. Please… please… Michael, please, I need you. Please."

He kissed him on the lips, and Michael's Windows XP brain finally started up. He immediately put a hand behind Eggs's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The other hand he busied with playing with Eggs's spiky brown hair. Suddenly out of the blue, he felt wet spots on his cheeks. He pulled away, and stared in shock at Eggs's tear streaked face. The make up he wore as a false but convincing five o'clock shadow was smudged by the salty liquid. Michael wrapped his arms around him, whispering kind reassurances and sweet comforts. He rocked with him, rubbing circles on his shaking back. He held him. He faced him again, and wiped his tears away with his thumbs, not minding the brown smudge that came off with them. Eggs looked so distraught, so upset, so… alone and susceptible. He kissed the new tears away, angel kissing his eyelids to calm him down. It took a bit of time, but soon enough, Eggs had become sedated and Michael continued to tell him soothing reassurances.

"You're so smart, you're so handsome, of course I'll stay with you forever," he told him while smoothing his gravity defying hair. It popped right back up. Michael laughed a little, then hugged Eggs tightly again. Eggs yawned, and Michael followed suit. "I think it's best if we both get some sleep. It's well past midnight, and you're probably exhausted. I love you, Eddy."

"Me too," he said quietly, snuggling up to Michael, "thank you. I love ya."

They drifted off together.

Eggs woke up alone. At first, he didn't want to believe it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again. Still, Michael was not there. Eggs grabbed his pillow and screamed into it, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. Sniffling and biting his lip, he rose with jerky movements. He gathered up his clothes from around the room, and winced as he put them on. The jeans felt too rough against his raw skin, so he rummaged around Michael's drawers for something more comfortable, and pulled out a pair blue pajama pants and slipped them on. They were much more comfortable than then denim. Rubbing at his eyes to keep from crying, he stumbled into the hallway, using what memory he retained from last night to locate the bathroom. He slipped inside and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked disheveled, but had some inner satisfaction emanating outward. It made him feel ashamed that his body still was hooked on Michael, even after he lied that he won't leave. He scrubbed at his face with soap and water, watching the mascara slide off and drain down the sink. He looked up at himself again, and smiled minutely. Even without the mascara five o'clock shadow, he still looked relatively male. It made him feel a wee bit better, and stopped his mind from wandering down dark paths of wondering where Michael kept his razors. Eggs stretched and yawned, and with some disappointment, not certain whether it was directed toward Michael or himself, he got himself ready to leave, re entering the hallway. A smell caught his nose. A strong smell of eggs and fake bacon, and muffins. His eyes widened, and he hurried into the kitchen dining room. Michael was already there, carefully placing the poached eggs onto the fake meat and english muffins. He smiled at him, welcoming him with open arms.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute and peaceful," he said with a shrug and grin. Eggs laughed a little. He never should have doubted that Michael'd keep his promise. "Sorry that the bacon isn't real, but since I converted, I've been particularly careful about keeping kosher food. You see, kosher food is-"

"I know what kosher food is," Eggs cut him off, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My mother was jewish. We didn't always keep everything, but I'm trying to pick up the pieces."

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Michael huffed with a little laugh, wrapping him in his arms after giving him his breakfast. "But I am too, and one thing I can do really well is cook."

"Is there a special occasion that you specifically chose to make Eggs Benedict for?" Eggs asked with mirth in his tone and a twinkle in his eyes. "Or is this just for fun?"

"Oh, my dear Edward, there is a very special person who deserves this breakfast," he said, nesting his head in his hair, pecking a kiss before getting up to get to his own meal. "My special Eggs Benedict for my special Eggs Benedict."

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Eggs."


End file.
